Life of Aincrad
by Sydidell
Summary: Hi, my username in the game of SAO (sword art online) is Katzugami, i'm 14, have long hair(for a boy), my favorite color is white, and my favorite food is miso soup. I was a beta tester for the game and as i payed i grew anxious for the release.But i didn't expect my homecoming to be like this
1. Chapter 1 intro

-Hope you guys enjoy this. If you guys have suggestions, please review and follow. Thanks for your support.

Hi, my name In SAO (sword art online) is Katzugami. I'm 14, I have extremely long hair for a boy, my favorite color is white, and my favorite food is miso soup. Today was like any other day, I bought the game SAO because I was one of the beta testers. I slowly grew fond of the game and it made me anxious for the release. When I finally came back to this amazing world, I felt like I was at home in it, but this home feeling became horror.

"Where the hell am I?" I look around to see hundreds of players in the town square of floor one. Then everyone looked to the sky as a giant man in a red robe appeared out of the sky. the guy began to explain we were now trapped in this game with no way out. And, if we died here, we were going to die in real life. My eyes opened so wide that I felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. If we die in this game, our lives end in the real world. Everyone looked at each other with fear printed on their faces. "How could this be!"

"Why are you doing this to us!"

"I don't want to die!" People were screaming and crying about death. I almost felt like crying myself, even though I live alone in an apartment.

Then the guy said with his god like voice," Once you beat all one hundred floors and vanquish the final boss, then you will be free to go." Hope, there was hope after all, but to defeat all one hundred floors of this game without dying is almost impossible. No beta tester ever made it past floor 50, but we had no other choice.

"I left you all a little gift for your first day." Said the guy in the red robe that called himself Kyaba, the game's creator. I looked into my inventory to find an item called mirror. Like its named, it was a mirror showing a reflection of my face. Then it suddenly began to glow and my whole body turned to weird light. As the light disappeared, I looked in the mirror to see my real face! 'What the hell is going on?' I look all over my body to see I was just like I was out side of the game. I look around to see that everyone looked different. Some guys were even wearing girls clothing. Kyaba then disappeared leaving us scared and alone. But the first word that went through me mind was 'survive!' I ran out of the square looking for, I guess a way from people. To live.

1 month later

I was starting to get accustomed to this life of beasts and swords. But a couple days ago, I got a message to go to a meeting for some reason. It didn't look to out of the way, so I decided to go. I got there to see there were dozens of people in a small stadium and a man with blue hair and a sword and shield, 'I guise he is the guy who invited all these people and me'. I took my seat in one of the empty spots that not many people were around. Then the guy in the center started to talk. I really didn't give two shits about what he was saying so I just day-dreamed. Then he said something that got me interested.

"Today we have finally found the boss door, but we need help in order to beat what's inside. In order to beat him, we should make parties of six or so." As many people began to make parties, I sat there getting comfy for a nap. It looked like most of the parties were filled so I didn't bother, but one party caught my eye. A party of two. Suddenly as the meeting was about to continue, a weird guy with spike ball hair came out of nowhere.

He jumped out of his seat and into the middle. " My name is Kibow, and I want all the beta testers to say their sorry that the 2000 people who died because they left us for death." People started to murmur and whisper about the beta testers. I felt like all eyes were on me as people looked to see who was a beta tester.

Then a big guy who called himself Egiel stood up for us beta tester and told everybody they had the chance to get a guide book," and do you know who is passing these out, the ex-beta testers." Everyone was surprised and I started to feel at ease. I actually gave some of those books. As the ruckus started to settle down, Egiel and Kibow went to go sit down. The meeting continued with the explaining of the boss's techniques. Soon the meeting was over and people started to talk to each other and leave. As I got up, I saw one of the people from the party of two leave, but I didn't think much.

As it got darker, the town began to light up, and people were having their laughs before the boss. I was against a wall and had was some bread and water and a bit of wine I found on a quest. As I ate up for tomorrow, I saw the two man party talking to each other and for some reason, I felt like walking over to them. "Hey", I turn to see the guy from the meeting, I think his name was Diambel or something like that." Your not in a party are you?"

I look at him with an unpleased face, "no, and why should I, there just going to get in the way." Diambel looks at the direction of the two man party.

His suggestion sent flares in my head," Why don't you party with them?" I look at the two just sitting there.

"Is this an option?" I ask with displease.

"No, its more of a request." I look at the two again. 'Oh, what the heck, got nothing better to do.'

I move away from he wall and walk towards them, but turn around to say" you owe me a drink after the boss." As I get closer I see on the left, a young, dark haired boy with black and dark blue clothes and next to him a strange person with red cloche and red boots. I noticed that the boots were pretty feminine for a dude, so she must have been a girl. As I get closer, they both notice me coming.

"What you need?" said the dark haired guy.

"Our 'fearless leader' wants me to party with you guys for the boss fight, and just for the record, it wasn't my first option." The girl in the red cloche looked at the other guy as he pulled his menu up. Soon I got an invite to a party, and accepted. Then under my health bar, two names popped up. 'Kirito and Asuna huh, fine by me'

This is one of my favorite anime so I picked it by nature, but if you don't like it that's ok. Review and follow if you want more. Se-yah!


	2. Chapter 2 the boss

-Thanks for your support on this. Hope you guys continue to review and follow.

The next day was the day of the boss. We were walking together in the forest to the giant pillar that connected the first and second floors. The party I was in was the back up, we were going to fight the minions and to let the other guys fight the boss. In other words, me, cloche girl Asuna, and leader boy Kirito were lackeys.

During the walk, Kirito was explaining to Asuna about what were going to do and about switch." What's a switch?" questioned Asuna, and that crossed her off on my 'whose a beta tester list'.

Kirito looked at her with surprise," ok, first off, is this the first time you were in a party?" She nodded her head, and he slumped over at the answer.

"Well, this is her first time in the game, so what did you expect?" I remarked giving me a glare from Asuna, I think. I brushed it off and kept walking behind the army of men ready to fight to the death.

We all gathered at the boss door, and Diabel was there in front of the door for some kind of announcement. He stabs his sword into the ground like if he was a bad ass. "I have one thing to say before we go in, let's win this thing".

Then he pushed open the door, there on his throne, was the boss, Illfang the Cobol Lord, and in front of him spawned his minions, the Ruin Cobol Sentinels. Diabel raised his sword as the signal, "attack!"

The entire swordsman army charged as the beasts ran at us like savage monster. As the clash of swords rang out, we fought the beasts with everything we had. Diabel being the leader was giving order, while Asuna, Kirito, and I were fighting off minion after minion. Kirito would knock the sentinel's weapon back, then I'd knock it out of its hand, and Asuna would deliver the finishing blow. Soon, the boss's health dropped from four bars to one fourth of a bar, the red zone. Suddenly he through his weapons away from him and got ready to pull out a another sword. As we all readied for attack, Diabel stopped us," I'll finish him off, but just incase, be ready."

Diabel charged at the monster, but he looked back, at Kirito and me! Illfang was supposed to pull out a curved sword called tabwar I think, but instead it pulled out a strait sword, an odachi! "Get back, its not going to work!" yelled Kirito as Diabel's attempt to attack failed and he was shot across room.

Kirito ran to check on Diabel as everyone tried to protect them selves from Illfangs attacks. Then some sentinels spawned and went after Kirito. "Hey, help the idiot out and stop those little bastards in their tracks!" Asuna nodded and she and I went on stopping the minions from getting to Kirito.

As the last sentinel was distroid, I look at the direction of Kirito 'how long does it take to use a healing potion'. But when I looked over my shoulder, all I see I Kirito and a bunch of shard like things that happen when a person… "Diabel!" I felt a rage build up inside of me.

I clenched my sword my hand and look at the boss with hatred," DAMM YOU!" I charged at the bastard as fast as I could and tried to launch one of my heaviest attacks, but was blocked by his sword. I leaped back scolding at myself," dam it, why can't I hit him".

Suddenly I see both Kirito and Asuna charging at the boss as they swept past me. I then see them us the same maneuver we used for the minions, and deal a huge amount of damage. But Asuna's cloche was cut off revealing a beautiful girl with long golden brown hair. As they continued their assault, Kirito was hit, nocking both him and Asuna back hard. Illfang was charging up his finisher when Agil blocked the attack. 'Their all working together to beat this thing, not without me their not!' I got up and ran over to Kirito and Asuna, ready for the next attack. "Come on, lets beet this sucker once and for all!" said Kirito with pride.

All three of us charged the beast, Kirito nocked it sword back, I nocked it out of its hand, Asuna struck at it then Kirito and I did the finishing blow together as our blades cut strait up the beast cutting it in half. Then, it was over. Illfang shattered like glass and disappeared, then a giant sign with the word 'Congratulations' came up. Cheers went up in the chamber as every one celebrated on their victory. Suddenly, text came up in my menu showing me the money and exp I gained during the fight, and the bonus item you get for finishing the boss off. The item I got was called Icarus's wings. It was a cote. I looked over to Kirito and ,he got one too! 'the game must have glitched, oh well'.

Out of no ware every one heard ," Stop cheering!" and it grew silent. "Why, why did you let Diabel die!" yelled Kibow as he was on the ground.

Kirito looked up "let him die?" Kibow looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Yah, you knew the boss's attacks but you didn't tell us, and because of that Diabel died!" Chatter started amongst the group. "he must be a beta tester, that's the only way! There's got to be more of them, so show yourselves."

Everyone looked around to see who was a beta tester. I had the urge to just go up a say I'm one, but Kirito started to laugh. "ha ha ha ha, don't compare me to those weak players." Shock went through the crowd as he slowly waked up to Kibow ," the truth is, you guys did way better then any beta tester did, but me. I went to floors higher then any other beta tester and know more things then any info broker." Everyone, even I was surprised at how his emotions and character changed.

" If that's so, then your worse then a beta tester, you're a cheater. A god dam cheater!" shouts started to rain from the crowd.

"You're a cheater and a beta tester, you're a beater!"

It started to grow quiet and Kirito began to speak again, " A beater, I like that name" People gasped in fear at the remark, but I figured out what he was doing. 'He is making himself look bad to keep everyone off our backs.' Kirito began to look through his inventory," You can call me a beater, so you wont confuse me with another beta tester." Suddenly a black cote appeared on his body, and he began to walk towards the floor activator.

I clenched my fist 'he is not going through this alone', I looked in my inventory for the Icarus's wings and put it on, it was an all white cote with a light blue buckle. "hey, mister beater!" everyone turned towards me," Your forgetting a curtain beta tester, or should I say beater, me!" the room began to grow loud again as I walked to Kirito. " your right about the beta testers being weak, probably most of them bit the dust already. But like you, I hit floors higher then anyone else! Diabel died because he was a fool, nothing else."

It grew silent again in the chamber, with just eyes of fear and hatred looking at Kirito and me. I look at Kirito," for now, we are equal, but next time. I wont save you." I walk off and into the entrance of the second floor, not turning back on this new burden.

-What did you guys think. Now that there are two beaters on the loose, will twice as much chaos acure. Review and follow for more. Hope you enjoy. Se-ya!


	3. Chapter 3 The Promise

-Thanks for supporting this story. Sorry for any mistakes I dates and names but if you have any problems, please review and if you like it follow. Hope you enjoy.

Floor 11

Another day of horrible hunting, but this was the best ever since floor 10. The hunting grounds became more hard to come by. But I finally hit level 40 and I have enough KOL (the game's currency) for a new sword. I learned that they sold some alcohol and cigarets, so I got some when ever I got the chance. I took out my last cigaret and light it with the incinerator, which is like a lighter. As I walk to the town, my last cigaret vanishes from my mouth. 'well that's a sign telling me to restock on items'. When I enter the nearest, shop I headed straight for the clerck. "I need two packs of cigarets, a bottle of wiski, six healing crystals, and a new pair of gloves." As the items appear on the counter top,the price popped up in my menu. '250, a lot more than I thought, oh well' I payed for the items and left the shop.

As I walk through the town, I look through the windows of shops and resteraunts until one window catches my eye. 'Kirito, what's he doing with some guild?'. I snuck into the resteraunt and tried to get as close to their table as possible. once I got close enough, I hide behind a plant. They raise their glasses "to Kirito, for saving our lives"

"CHEERS!" 'oh, so he just helped, good, at least he does a better job then me'. I looked at the group and I notice a girl with very dark blue hair. 'gotta admit, she's pretty cute, but doesn't look that strong'. The leader of the group leans over to Kirito and asks for his level. "I'm, level 20".

A dead lie, so I sneak behind him and see next to his HP bar... 40! 'Dam, he sure is quick.' the leader is amazed by the number and asks Kirito to join the guild. "We could use people like you, and we were thinking of putting Sachi in the front lines so we can stand a chance with not just one person", he asks as he pats the dark blue haired girls head.

'So her name is Sachi, cute, wait, what just went through my head.' As I shake my head in distrust, I over hear Kirito agree as they all cheered for joy. 'Kirito is in a guild, this should be interesting'.

I decided to follow the guild back to their inn and tailled them for a while. I know it seemed weird, but they could give me some good leftovers to sell, and they could clear the way through dungeons. After a couple of weeks, they soon got stronger and stronger, but so was the tie between my eyes and Sachi. She was weak, but brave and bashful, and cute and... you get my point.

One day, they were staying at an inn in floor 15 after deciding on buying a house. I was just chilling in an ally, smoking one of my cigars. Then I heared foot steps from behind me. I turn to see who it was to find... Sachi! "Hey miss, shouldnt you be in a inn at this hour?" She didn't respond, she just looks at the ground. I start to get worried, "Did you here me, you should go home."

I take a step closer and she looks up startled. Her eyes were sad, and she began to talk. "Could you please follow me?" she asks as she walked past me. I hesitated, but followed any ways. We soon left the town walked into a quiet meadow. The meadow was vast and empty, nothing but grass for miles. Soon she stops walking and slowly turned around to face me. "Could you do me a favor?" she asks in a gloomy voice. I answered yes, but then I wish I hadn't. She looked into my eyes, and slowly stretched her hands out. "Kill me."

A wind blew all the grass in the meadow as those words came out of her mouth. my heart felt like it was going to stop. 'Did she just ask what I think she did. But why?' she looks at me with tears ready to fall in her eyes, "Please, end my life. I want to leave my guild, to leave Aincrad, to leave this world. So please, run me through with your sword, I wont hold a grudge."

My heart was pounding so fast I couldn't count. I slowly drew my sword, with trembling hands. 'Why am I hesitating, she doesnt even know me, she is not my friend, but why is this so hard?' I held my blade in position to strike, she had her eyes wide open, ready to take the punishment. I pulled my sword back for the stab, as I aimed for her heart I looked at her face. She had closed her eyes, but I saw a different face. My sword heading straight towards her, my mind remembered some one. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!'...

Sachi opened her eyes to see me, with my sword stabled directly into the ground."I can't do it!"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Why, why did you spare me, you don't know me, so why!" she screamed bursting into tears. She slowly fell to her knees crying at my choise. "Why can't I leave this world, why can't I just die now, before I die alone?" I look up at her with fear and the need to comfort her, but I couldn't move. 'Is she that much like her?' As she cries, I see her hand go to her sword, 'No, she cant think of suicide'. As she pulls her sword out I grab her hand. She looks at me with fear and confusion on her face as the tears still fell, "Let go of me, let me die now, just let me, why are you stopping me..."

"Because you're not going to die!" When I screamed those words, everything went quiet. She stops her tantrum and looks at me with disbelief, and her eyes began to water again. She started to cry, letting go of my sword I caught her and let her cry in my arms. I held her close and carringly as she cried, "you're not going to die, because, I'm going to protect you from death."

Her crying began to quiet as I whispered into her ear, I will protect you from death, and soon she fell asleep. I slowly picked her up in my arms and looked at her sleeping face. 'What did I just promise to her?' she smiled a bit in her sleep and I let out a sigh,' oh well, I always keep my promises'. As I walked through the meadow, I noticed some one in the distance, 'Kirito'. I slowly put her down in the grass, and ran off. After a mile of running, I looked back to see Kirito pick up Sachi and take her home. 'Kirito is not the only one with a lot on his plate now.' I grinned as waked off to the next town.

-Sorry for taking so long to post this but I had some computer problems. but please, like and continue to review my stories if you want more. And please comment if you have any suggestions for my next story, and ill try to message you back. Se-ya!


	4. Chapter 4 A Hidden Savior

Sorry for taking so long because of computer problems. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review and follow. Your support means a lot.

As I lay in my bed of the inn, the cold air whipped through the open window as the sun rose over the horizon. My mind was still processing what I did the other night.' Why did I make that promise, she probably thought I was a lunatic. But I cant take it back or she'll know I was following them this whole time.' As I got out of bed, I left the inn and as I open the door to the inn, I saw the guild I was following. They looked like they were going to move out to a dungeon. I got closer to the guild to hear what they were saying. But once they were in herring range, leader left for the teleporter. They all looked happy," I didn't know buying a house would be so exciting" cheered one of them. The others agreed," hey, why don't we go make some extra cash for furniture and stuff."

"Ya, let's go to some of the higher floor dungeons and get some money faster" suggested another one. most of the agreed, but Kirito thought against in."Don't worry about it, with our levels, we can't loose." They cheered as they moved out. As they left I was about to leave when I saw Sachi with a uneased look in her eye. Then she turn to my direction and I hid from her sight around a corner.' Well, might as well keep going, nothing else better to do'.

Floor 17

As the guild ventured through the dungeon, they vanquished every monster they came across. I continued to follow them as went further into they dungeon, but I noticed that Sachi was still unease. They had gone pretty far in," man this is to easy" exclaimed one of them as he ran towards a wall. He placed his hand on it and a door in the wall open."score!" They cheered as they ran inside.'wait, I heard that door was a... TRAP!' As if on que, the door closed before a wierd alarm sound went off. I ran to the door as fast as I could, trying to open it. From the other side I heard yells of pain and agony. The opened and only two of the five were still standing strong, Sachi and Kirito. They were both struggling to fight off they horde of beasts. I ran in with sword in hand charging battle. As I ran in I saw Sachi bush back at some rock monsters as Kirito ran towards her, but another was about to slash her in the back. I knew Kirito wasnt going to make it, but I was! The beast was about to hit her I yelled"GET DOWN!" I cut the rock monster in half before it hit Sachi, and I grabbed her and pulled her towards me for protection. She had fainted as Kirito ran up to me with his sword on guard," get Sachi out of here!" He yelled," ill cover you both." I nodded my head as I picked up Sachi in my arms ran for the exit as fast as we could.

Floor 17 Town Square

From afar I see Kirito talking to the leader of the half killed off guild. The leader looks in my direction with complete shock in his eyes as I still hold the passed out survivor of the trap. Then the leader looks back at Kirito and says something to him and then walks off. Kirito looks at me and then at Sachi as he walked towards me. Once he got to me, he opened his menu and grimaced in pain."What happened?", I ask as he closed his menu."He killed himself" Everything was still as all that was heard was the wind and Sachi's calm breathing. 'Why would he commit suicide when there was someone beside Kirito that survived. As I try to think on what to do, I hear a moan come from Sachi as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes to see me. "Sachi, are you alright?" she looked away from me and started to stare at Kirito try to make sure she was alive. Then shock went to her face, probably at our health bars. Her eyes soon began to water as she finally found out she was still here. She looked at me again and grabbed my shirt and started to rain tears. She sort of had are reason to cry because we were close to death and had no healing crystals on us. She didn't stop crying until we tried to calm her down. When the down pour of tears slowed down, she was able to talk a bit, more like whimper. "W Why did you t two save me?" Kirito didn't say anything, as if he wanted me to answer. I looked at Sachi and she had cried so hard her eyes were all red. I take a deep breath in as I wonder what to say. 'Just say it dumb ass!'. I look at Kirito and he nodded as if he knows what going through my head, so I look back as Sachi as if she is waiting for it. "Because, I promised you'd survive this game and go home didn't I?" Sachi looks at me as if she was dreaming, so does Kirito before he smile at me. I look at Sachi again to see her crying, but not with tears of sadness, but joy. "So it wasnt a dream, thank goodness" whispers Sachi she silently cried in joy. I look at Kirito, "lets talk back at the inn."

Sachi and I are sitting on the bed of my inn room as Kirito sat on a chair facing us. Before I could say something, Kirito speaks first, "Katzugami, before you say something, I would like to thank you." I'm pretty surprised before he started to speak again. "The other night, I found Sachi passed out in a field and took her back. When she woke up she said a strange man she never knew promised to protect her. At first I told her it was a dream, but as we were going through the dungeons before, I felt like we were being watched. When the trap activated,I couldn't save anybody. All that was left was Sachi, and I thought I was going to lose her too. But then, all of a sudden, you came out of nowhere to protect her, for that, I thank you" he said as he bowed his head. I was amazed he could be so thoughtful for someone so strong. Unlike me. Then suddenly, Sachi bows her head, "I also thank you for saving me, and..." she stops as she stats to blush. "And what?" I questioned as her face turns even redder. Kirito just laughs as Sachi couldn't finish her sentence.

We stayed at the inn overnight, and in the morning, Kirito had gone who knows where and only leaves a voice message. "I'm sorry for being unable to protect you Sachi, but I feel you are safe with Katzugami. So please Katzugami, take care of Sachi for me, she is on my friend list. And you are too. Message me if anything happens ok, and don't take dangerous risks. Bye."

As the message box floats back onto the bed, me and Sachi look at the used message box as its light dimmed away. Then we both immediately look at each other, her face was as red as a cherry and mine turned light pink. 'Dam that Kirito, he probably knew from the start and pretended he didn't notice'. I look back at Sachi as she tried to hide her face. "So, do you know what you are going to do from here", I questioned  
"no" she murmured

"Great, I guess", I sigh in grief. Then I say the stupidest thing ever. "Do you want to party with me?" Sachi looks at me with eyes of surprise and joy, yet she didn't say anything. So I pulled up my menu and sent her a request. As soon as I sent it, her whole face turned ripe apple red. She still lifted her shaking hand and hit the accept button. Her name appeared right underneath mine. When I noticed my health bar again, it seemed I didn't heal myself that well. "Woops! Must have forgotten to get supplies for healing. Want to get some?" she nods her head in reply.

When we got to the shop, I looked around for what I needed. Sachi was waiting for my choices, but was unpleased with some of the purchases. "What is all this?" she questions as the usual appears on the counter; a dozen loves of bread, 10 healing crystals, 2 packs of cigars, and a bottle of whisky. "It's my supplies for a while" I say as I pay for the stuff. When we leave the store, she looks at me with a weird expression. "Do you care about your health." She asks as I look through my inventory while I hold the incinerators. "It's just a game, besides, why do you care…" all of a sudden I see items in my inventory I never had. 'Keys and a deed' Then I remember that they were going to buy a new house. 'That Kirito' I think as I pop the deed into my hand and read the directions. I then show the deed to Sachi, "oh my god! How did you get that?" I look at her with a smile, "I guess it was a good-bye gift from Kirito.

Thanks for being so patient and don't worry ill post like crazy when my computer is fixed. Any ways, thanks for your support and please review and follow. Se-ya!


	5. Chapter 5 A Secret Job

-Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Hopefully I can get my computer fixed before to long. Please review and follow for more chapters and new stories to come.

Floor 35

Its been quiet a while since this death game started. About a year. People have started to get accustomed to the monsters and life in this game. As for most swords men, they're in the front line fighting to end this game. I go to the front line once in a while, but I have someone else to protect.

Sachi is getting better at this game. She even can hold off a couple monsters on her own, but as we go higher I find it that I have to protect her from more then just monsters. Some players were ether taking this game too lightly, or have gone completely insain. We were attacked by a random stranger one day. He came at us as if we were monsters and almost cut Sachi in half. She was pretty shaken up about that after words and now its my job to protect her from everything in this game. My only worry is how far people will go for a game you can die in.

After a day of fighting off monsters, me and Sachi are exhausted. As I put my sword away, I turn to see Sachi trembling in exhaustion. "I think that's all for today Sachi, lets go back to the town for now." I tell her as she puts her sword away.

She looks at me as chearful as ever, "Ok!" As we walk back she tries to make a conversation with me, which she should know is not the smartest thing to do. I'm not the type who likes to talk. "So, um Katzugami, when do you think we are going to get you a new sword" she stutters as she looks towords the ground.

Normally I wouldn't say anything, but I stop and think about it for a second. As I slow down, Sachi keeps walking until she sees that I'm about a yard behind her. "Hey, Katzugami are you alright", she asks as she tries to match my slow speed to see my face.

'Sachi is right, my sword is preaty worn out. It'll break at this rate.' As I ponder on where to get a new sword from, Sachi is trying hard to get my attention.

"Hey K-A-T-Z-U-G-A-M-I!" I get so startled I fall back onto the ground. Sachi had yelled right into my ear after five minutes of silence from me, her face as red as a tomatoe with a small frown on it. I looked at her with a confused face, "what the hell was that for?"

I get up and pull out my sword from its skaple. She immediately backed off and was in total fear, then it clicked that she is getting the wrong idea. "Oh sorry Sachi, I was just wanted to thank you for reminding me that I should get a new sword soon."

I begin to rubs the back of my head in embarrassment and put away my sword. She looks at me with relief and sighs, " thank goodness. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you there is a friend of mine that's a blacksmith, she's really good. Many she can get you a good sword."

That could be ok, as long as it's a friend. "Ok, tomorrow we'll see her. But I need to stock up before we go."

She then gives me glare that sent chills down my spine, and I know why she does that stare. Even though this is a game, she doesn't like the fact that I am a smoker and a bit of an alcoholic.

As we walk through town she says she will get the supplies. "I don't really trust you when you buy food, so you find us a good place to sleep."

I was going to protest but she had a point. "Fine, I'll message you when I find one ok." She nodded her head energetically as she giggled and hurried to the market.

I found a nice little inn around the center of town next a fountain. I sent Sachi the messege and the location and she said she would take a little while longer. I started to look around, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a girl with bright fire red hair and lips. "Hey there, if I'm not correct, you're the 'white blood'."

My eyes grow wide as hell when i heard that, because I knew what's going to happen next. I pull up my messege box and send Sachi a messege ' I got to do something, so I'll be at the inn late'. I put it away quickly and grabbed her wrist. I haulled her to an alley nearby, "alright, what do you want?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

She smiled and looked into her menu, "all I want is your service" she said as a big bag of COL popped in her hand.

She gives me the bag of 50K COL. I look around to see if anybody is nearby, "alright, what is the target?"

She sends me a message with the time and place she knows the target is going to show up. I read it thoroughly to see it was nearby. 'It's just outside the city, so i shouldn't be out to late.' I accept the money and open my menu, "the target will be killed before midnight, all I need is the name."

She smerks, "So this how you do your job hm, fine White Blood, his name is Dadario a game broker. He owes me for the false info he handed me, so I want his head on a platter" she said in a devilish tone.

She then walked off into the busy town, 'how the hell did she find me so easily, I thought that guild was going to be the last'. Suddenly I get a message from Sachi, 'ok, I'll be waiting at the inn again, please be carfull, good luck on your special job!' If she only knew what this special job was. Ya, I'm a hitman, and I didn't want this job, but when Sachi was attacked by that rouge player, she bonked her head on a rock and passed out. The guy kept attacking, and I couldn't block for long. And by accident, he slipped and stabled himself into my sword. If you kill someone, your curser turns from green to orange for a couple days, indicating you killed someone. But for some reason it didn't. I apperrently have this skill called 'silent murder' which makes my curser stay green. I kept that a secret from Sachi and told her he ran away. This got out to murder guilds and they threaten me with messeges that if I do a job, they won't hurt Sachi. Its been like this for a month now and told Sachi it was a special job to keep her from worrying.

I left the ally and started to the spot where the target was going to be. It was in the outskirts of town where there were a bunch of trees and a small field. I hid in the trees and put on a cloche that covered my whole body, my sword ready. After a while, he walked by the spot but was shaking. He probably was scared and knew what was going to happen. Is that women really that serious? I tried to move to a better position, and accidently knocked a branch. The dude ran to the town as fast as he could, but I was faster and sprinted after him. I grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to a tree. I pinned him up against it, holding his throat so he couldn't yell and grabbed my sword. His eyes were filled with horror as he mouthed 'please don't'. I looked at him and mouthed something. 'I'm sorry'

I got back to the inn to see Sachi waiting for me as usual. She runs up to me, "oh thank goodness you came back alright, I was starting to worry."

I look at her with my usual face, not too happy but not too strict. "of cource I'm fine, you know I'm not going to die so easily, oh and look how much I made"

I pull a bag of COL and Sachi's eyes grow massive, "Wow! That is a lot of COL. This job of yours is very prosperous to give that much."

I smile and laugh 'yah and it is also dangerous for both me and you'. As we both walk in, I see Kirito with someone, a girl! Sachi sees him too and waves at him. "Hey, Kirito!" Kirito turns to see Sachi running up to him.

He looked happy to see us again, "Hey Sachi, nice to see you again. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine."

I catch up to Sachi to hear what Kirito had to say, "This is Silica, I'm helping her get her dragon Pina back to life."

The girl named Silica was small and brown hair with two pigtails and ember eyes. Silica bowed her head to us, "n-n-nice to meet you, any friend of Kirito is a friend of mine."

Sachi gets a bit embarrassed, but when I looked at her face, I felt like I'd seen her before. "Hey, my name is Katzugami, and this is Sachi, nice to meet you."

She immediately flicked her head up and hid behind Kirito in fear. Then it clicked, she knew what I did and what my name is. She points at me with her hand trembling like hell, "Y-y-y-your K-K-K-K-Katzugam-m-mi, the W-W-White Bl…"

I instinctively covered her mouth and dragged to a corner where nobody could hear us. I could see Kirito and Sachi with very confused looks on their faces, Sachi's was a bit mad. I removed my hand from Silica's mouth when the coast was clear. "HELP MEE..." she screamed immediately.

I recovered her mouth and tried to calm her down. "Look, I'm not who you think I am, but if you yell that then it will make a sceen", I said in a hushed voice. Just don't scream please?"

She nods her head and I remove my hand from her mouth. She takes in a deep breath to calm herself. She tells me that there was a hitman that killed players and never could be found. "Rosalia, the leader of the party I use to be in told me his real name was rumered to be Katzugami, but I thought it was just a rumor..."

I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer, " What was her name?!" Everybody in the inn looked in our direction, Sachi and Kirito came towards us wondering what we talking about. I let go of Silica and apologized for my rudeness. "Lets go Sachi, it was great to see you again Kirito and it was nice to meet your new friend."

"Hey, Katzugami..." Sachi was in my room and asked to speak about something important. "What was it that Silica was going to say, something about white."

I turn to look at her, she was sitting on the bed while i was on a chair. She had a very concerned look on her face. "You dont have to worry about it. She just got me confused me with someone else", I said reassuringly, but it seemed it didn't work.

She had a very concerned look and I felt as if she knew that I'm hiding something. She looked into her menu and a pull out a bag with something lumpy in it. It was filled with COL! She poured all the COL onto the bed, and a box was the last thing to fall out. Sachi opened the box and inside was a letter. She gave it to me with force so she must be mad at what it says. I see that the letter was opened already so I read it. 'Thanks for the help on that last guild we knock out. Grant it one did survive, but you did your job well White Blood. We'll call you when we need to exterminate some else, or did you not forget our deal. This is just some extra COL for your hard work. See you soon mister hitman.'

My hands were trembling at the fact that they knew where I was and how they got of hold of Sachi so fast. My heart was racing so fast that I could be having a heart attack in the real world. 'Did Sachi realy read this'. I look at Sachi and her face was dark "what do they mean by 'when we need to exterminate someone else'?" I stayed silent, because i was afraid of what to say. "Tell me White Blood, tell me!" She stands up with anger and hatred in her eyes, but in the corner I could see a small tear. 'Sachi'. She slowly changes from anger to sadness and practically collapses on the bed. "I trusted you, and you turn out to be a murderer, why Katzugami" she continues to wimper and cry without looking at my face. It hurts me more then any monster ever did. Then I get an idea, so I look for my sword. As it apears in front of me, I grab it. Sachi quiets her crying and looks at me, "you cant kill someone in a safe zone." I lift the sword and ram it strait to the chest.

I gasp in the pain and continue to push it through, till the hilt touches my chest. Sachi is now in complete shock as my face twisted in pain. I slowly pull the sword out of my chest as red bits of data seeped and squirted out. As it was half way out, I redeed myself for a second pierce. But, Sachi grabbed my hands and pulled the sword out. By now my health bar was half-way gone I was gasping for air. Sachi threw the sword and looked for a healing crystal. She used it, and almost immediately slapped me across the face as my health fully recovered. Her face was half crying and half angry. "Why, are you always going to hurt me like this?" She hugs me and continues to cry, "Don't leave me, and just learn what you were doing wrong, please. It's that I-I-I lo... I grab her by the shoulders and look her strait in the eyes. Her eyes and nose were red from crying so much.

"What I do is for a reason. Everything I do is for a reason. Some these reasons are unjust, and some are ok. I know what you want, but before I accept you like that, you have to accept my actions and the reasons. That is all that you need to do to stay with me like that, ok."

It went completely quit, all the sounds were so distant to us. She looked down and mumbled, "I accept…"

I thought I was loosening my shit 'did she really accept that, she really grew a lot more than I thought'. I smile warmly, "I love you Sachi."

She looked up at me, eyes bulging at me with joy printed on them. She sees a warm smile of care and love. I close my eyes and lean my face closer to her and she stretches her neck to reach mine. The gap grew smaller and smaller until our lips connected. To me, my mind exploded bliss and joy, 'I hope you agree with me Mykayo'.

Sachi was waiting for me outside of the market after restacking our supplies. I was out doing something that needed to be done before we left. Sachi was standing outside waving at me. "Where were you Katzugami, I almost thought you were avoiding me", she said twiddling her thumbs.

I put my hand her head with reassurance, "it was nothing, just a problem with a customer."

Thanks for being patient with these chapters. I'll be trying to post more chapters soon, so expect more. Se-ya!


End file.
